Encroaching Darkness
by Taiyoukai-Nile
Summary: Kagome has three days until a curse takes away her eyesight. What will she do? *Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha. Copyright goes to Takahashi Rumiko.*
1. Chapter 1

"Look out Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted, and then jumped in front of the raven- haired woman to face the oncoming attack.

Kagome looked to her right and saw Hakudoushi. Already Entei was to the right and Saimyosho were above, boxing in the inu- tachi.

"Our last adventure together was quite intriguing Kagome. Your proclamation of love to Inu Yasha was a riot. Your love is blind," the pale demon child sneered. "Perhaps you should suffer some more as I enjoyed observing your torment, ne?"

Kagome balked at Hakudoushi's statement. She remembered the day when she had revealed her true feelings out loud, in front of him, Naraku and then rest of his incarnations. It had almost broken her to admit her most guarded secret because she knew Inu Yasha would never see her for being Kagome.

"You ain't touchin' her, you bastard!" Inu Yasha growled and slammed Tetsusaiga. "Kazu no Kizu!"

"Pitiful attack. Let me show you a better one," Hakudoushi replied, and then vanished before their eyes while leaving the sound of his evil laughter behind.

Kagome's hairs rose on the back of her neck. She could feel the energy swirl in the air. It made her feel cold and dizzy. Not even the threat of Sesshoumaru's dokatsu had instilled such a feeling in the futuristic shrine maiden. Hakudoushi had always been a wild card to the battle for the kakera of the Shikon no Tama. He was an unknown incarnation of unknown power.

"In three days, my dear miko, you will be blind as the love you so foolishly cling to," she heard Hakudoushi's voice in her ear as if he was right by her.

She looked around frantically and before she knew it, something pierced her eyes. The pain was unbearable, zapping her to her very soul. It was like a fire. She put her hands to her eyes and screamed, "Ahhhh!"

She could feel wetness leak from her eyes and thought it tears. When her vision had slowly came to focus, she saw blood. At the sight, she fell into hysterics, her body shaking.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled worriedly, grabbing her to his chest.

Her eyesight was filled with a blurry image of her hanyou friend. Kagome shook her head and tried to refocus, but her vision had not cleared. She panicked and then rubbed at her eyes, trying again and again to see normally while her friends were in a worried frenzy around her.

"Oh no, Kagome-chan, your eyes! They're bleeding!" Sango cried out.

"Enjoy the gift, Kagome," Hakudoushi replied as he reappeared before the ground, and then mounted the demon horse before taking off.

"Gift? What gift?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sobbed as the pain ebbed away, "He said in three days I will be blind."

She felt weak at admitting this new dilemma. To her, this ordeal did not seem like something so important. She was just some interloper from the future who should have never come to another time. She should have never entered the well house. She should have told Souta that if Buyo wanted to return, he would come back. She would have never known of the jewel and never had to witness anything atrocious in her modern life.

Her knees gave out from under her and Inu Yasha caught her, preventing her from falling.

Kagome choked out, "I can't see you all properly. Everything is blurry!"

The members of the group stilled with her revelation. Kagome looked normal, despite the blood. Her bluish grey eyes were crystal clear.

"We must return to Kaede and see if anything can be done," Sango insisted.

Inu Yasha growled, "Dammit! I should've left your ass back in the village, wench. We've got all the shards and Naraku has the rest, so you're no longer needed. Come on, we're heading back."

Inu Yasha bent down slightly to accept Kagome's weight on his back, but after a few moments, Kagome did not hop on his back.

Inu Yasha stood and spun around.

"What now, wench? Didn't you hear? We're leaving," Inu Yasha practically yelled.

Kagome did not look at him, her eyes focusing on the ground before her, but even the ground was a blur. All she could make out is the colors and larger items. The fine detail that she was use to experiencing with her sight was missing. She felt oddly empty and wondered why she was not crying anymore after his statement. Usually, after Inu Yasha would remark something so callously, she would either be mad or just cry.

'Perhaps after three years of dealing with it, I just have finally become numb to it.'

She slowly raised her blue- grey eyes to the half- demon and simply stared, her eyes almost dull and her face blank of any expression. Inu Yasha stepped back, clearly disturbed by Kagome's reaction.

'Maybe I took it too far?' he questioned himself. 'Nah, she's just a big baby.'

Kagome slowly looked over to Sango and asked, "May I ride with you, Sango- chan?"

Sango nodded and then replied, "Of course, Kagome- chan?"

Although Kagome sounded like she was trying to get away from her hanyou friend like past encounters, she knew it was different. Kagome's scream had chilled her bones. Despite her experience in killing various youkai over the years, Sango had never heard such a cry as Kagome had done.

"Ah, what a misfortune for me! If only I could ride with my dear Sango so I may be near her loveliness," Miroku quipped dreamily.

"Can it, houshi-sama," Sango growled, and then climbed on the back of Kirara.

Kagome slid up behind her taijiya friend and held on, blankly looking into the forest. She just wanted to go home.

'I can't even do that anymore. No mama to run back to. No ji- chan or Souta,' she sighed sadly.

"Dumb wench!" Inu Yasha muttered loudly, and then yelped when Miroku flicked his ear.

"Must you be so uncouth, Inu Yasha? Kagome only has us. Remember your rash behavior against the last time we battled Naraku destroyed her way home," Miroku reminded his hanyou friend while piggy backing riding.  
Both males were not happy to be touching each other, but considering Miroku's mortal stamina could only last so long running, and Kagome had sought another form of transportation, no other solution could be remedied.

Kaede's village was only less than a day by human foot, so the inu- tachi made the trip fairly quick, arriving by nightfall.

"Ye are back so soon?" Kaede asked, knowing that usual hunts lasted a couple weeks.

"Damn wench got herself cursed by that bastard Hakudoushi," Inu Yasha growled, glaring at Kagome as she slid down from Kirara's back.

"Inu Yasha, I think it is best if ye not use such foul words towards Kagome. She did not willingly provoke such behavior from Naraku's minion. Ye forget, Naraku and his incarnations would curse ye in a heartbeat. Kagome is merely unfortunate to have been this one affected this time," Kaede scolded Inu Yasha. "Come Kagome, let's have a look at ye."

Kagome complied with Kaede's beckoning and entered the old miko's home. Inu Yasha huffed and took off. Although Kikyo was no longer an issue, Kagome knew he often went to the tree to think.

"Sit over there," Kaede directed and went to tend to a pot of miso.

When Kaede finished stirring the miso, she turned to Kagome.

"What did Hakudoushi say to ye?" the one eyed woman asked.

"He whispered to me that in three days I would be blind. He mocked me about my love for Inu Yasha. It hurt, but not the pain after his words. My eyes felt like someone poked them out with fire. When the pain finally faded, my eyes bled," Kagome said, looking towards the cooking food while her voice flat.

"I see. Nothing else?" the old priestess asked.

"No. Kaeda- baa- chan, if I do go blind from this curse, can I be cured?" Kagome asked, her voice rising in slight panic. "I am afraid of the encroaching darkness."

"If ye are lucky, your power, with some guidance might be of use. Curses are a fickle matter, Kagome. Naraku and his incarnations are skilled in such matter. The houshi is a perfect example of a curse that has lasted three generations. I fear for ye, young Kagome," Kaede frankly replied.

"I do not blame you. I am afraid for myself. Since I was a child, I have secretly been afraid of the dark. My father had been an unfortunate man to see something he should not have seen and his sight was taken from him. When my mother had brought me to the emergency room, my father had been proclaimed dead. His eyes had been stabbed through, but so deeply, the weapon used had reached his brain. He died instantly. I fear a life that he would have lived if he had survived. I fancied as a child that if my father had lived somehow, that despite his blindness, he would have found happiness with my mother, my little brother, and I. For years, I dreamed variations of the dream, from my father miraculously cured from his injury or happily living with his handicap. I never imagined my own future somewhat connected to his own. It is almost ironic that my own life reflects 'the apple does not fall far from the tree'," Kagome admitted bitterly, as her eyes seeped out larger tears.

Kaede gave her a strange look, and then looked at the miso she had previously stirred before realizing the meaning of the phrase.

"Hai, demo many people have suffered and if so shall ye, my child, then do not despair. Learn what ye can with whatever ye can," Kaede said, looking at Kagome. "In the mean time, enjoy what ye can with what sight ye have."

Kagome nodded weakly and relaxed, staring up at the thatched roof of the old miko's home.

To Kagome, that was only half of the problem. Any child's nightmare was to know the evil's of total darkness. Growing up and living on a shrine had led to a sheltered life in the modern era for Kagome. She experienced nightmares that others her age would have laughed at easily.

Kagome was nearly twenty years old, enough to legally participate in the Coming of Age. In her sporadic attendance, she had expressed excitement to share such an event with her childhood friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

She imagined the kimono that her mother would have presented to her. Despite being a shrine maiden, her mother probably would have bought the fabric and made her a kimono that feudal courtesans would have envied. She imagined donning a homongi of red adorned with white lotus blossoms at the shoulders, sleeves, and seams. She also fancied that she would wear a matching kanzashi of lotus and a comb of darkened jade.

It was all a dream now to her. Naraku and his incarnations did not lie when it came to their prey. Kagome dreaded the day that they would find a way to her weakness. Despite being a woman, her naïveté was that of a child. Darkness was evil and in return, that was scary, at least in Kagome's opinion. Odd, how ugly and ferocious demons never really plagued Kagome's nightmares? The actual blackness signified nothing. Nothing signified the void of emptiness and being alone. It was something Kagome never wanted to experience.

'But it seems I will,' she sarcastically mused to herself.

"What can we do now? Kagome will be unable to defend herself if we go back out to shard hunt again. Will she even be able to sense the shards?" Sango asked, truly concerned for her friend.

Sango knew that Kagome took this quest seriously, possibly more so than anyone. Would the curse cut off her powers to see the shards? The only option that Sango could see for Kagome was to leave her in the village. She cringed, knowing that doing such a thing would dampen Kagome's spirits. Kikyo was not exactly an option anymore to find the shards, and the only real way to find them were either rumors or running into demons enhanced by the jewel's powers.

"I don't see the shards with my eyes, Sango. I feel them in here," Kagome replied, bringing her fist to her chest, right over her heart. "I really don't want to be left behind, but I know that in three days I'll become a liability to the group. I don't know what to do. I will have to adjust without my eyesight."

Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Kagome sat in silent contemplation. This was a situation that at the moment was beyond all of their abilities to resolve in a positive manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome squinted her eyes toward the forest. Hours ago, her friends departed without her when she had been asleep. Deep down it hurt that they could not have been truthful about their plans, but she understood. She knew that if they would have told her that they were leaving without her, she would have stubbornly joined them.

'But I can't even see well, and even that is slowly becoming nothingness.'

She shivered as she remembered the dream last night. She dreamt that she had been long blind and sitting with Kaede in her home. A man had rushed in and announced that Inu Yasha and her friends had been killed. She imagined the heartbreak and the most disturbing thing along with not being able to see, was that she had shed no tears. She had never had any problems in the past with her emotions, and never imagined losing her friends, but she knew that if they had ever been killed, she would have shed tears for them. Each of them were like family to her. Inu Yasha and Miroku were her brothers, while Sango was the sister she would have always wanted in her life.

'Still, I wish I could have gone with them,' she sighed to herself.

"Come help this old woman out, child," Kaede beckoned to her.

"Yes, Kaede- baa- chan," Kagome replied, rising to help the old village priestess.

"Here is a basket. Ye are to collect some of the herbs. Since ye cannot distinguish one from another, but know where they are, do not worry. Just pick and I shall sort it upon ye return," Kaede said, and then handed Kagome a basket.

Kagome grasped the basket and made her way to the meadow. She also brought a sword, as well as her bow and arrows. If she would run into a problem demon, and could not shoot, as least she could focus her power into the arrow or swords. Although she could use her hands, they usually were more reluctant of a conductor. It was not much, but she had some protection.

Kagome wandered through the rice patty fields and across the bridge that led into the village, before entering the forest. She reminisced about all the adventures over the past few years with a wistful smile on her face, occasionally marred with a frown. Ahead was the Goshinboku, the tree that meant a lot to her, and to many for centuries. This was the tree that started her journey with Inu Yasha. It stood witness to everything she had experienced in her life. If the tree had been a person, she would have imagined it would have been like a second grandparent to her.

After catching herself in front of the tree for far longer than she had intended, she veered to the left and deeper into the forest. This was the same path she had once taken when ambushed by the bandits and the crow demon who had possessed one of the men. She remembered that she still was in the haze, trying to believe that she was in feudal Japan. She had not taken anything seriously, despite already have been bitten deeply by Mistress Centipede and wounded to boot.

"Ah ha!" She exclaimed out loud, mostly to herself when she had found the place to pick the herbs that Kaede wanted her to retrieve.

She laid the basket down, and then kneeled before grabbing what she could. If she would have been able to see more clearly, she would have noticed that she had grabbed grass with the herbs. Then again, it did not matter. Kaede would sort them out.

The basket was large and deep. Kagome had picked many times in the past, so she steadily moved from one place to another to collect all what she could.

'Kaede is getting way too old to make her trips out here and since I will not be able to see, I might as well collect a lot.'

After a while, Kagome was satisfied and took up the basket. She ventured back and decided to sit under the Goshinboku. She just wanted some time to herself before returning.

'It won't be long before everyone in the village will know about my curse. They will surely talk about it and I don't want to hear their pity,' she frowned.

She looked up into the thick and lushly adorned branches of the ancient tree. The sky was clear, which was as much as Kagome could tell. Soon her thoughts drifted and she fell asleep.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me slide on the slide," a young Kagome called out._

A tall dark haired man smiled, but his blue gray eyes were unfocused and glazed as he listened to his daughter slide down the playground slide.

"Wheeeeee!" Kagome laughed as her body zoomed down the metal slide, but as she landed at the bottom, her footing did not catch firmly on the ground "Ouch!"

The man panicked and ran toward the sound of his daughter.

"Kagome, are you okay?" her father asked, kneeling to try to help his daughter.

"My foot hurts! Why didn't you catch me, daddy?" Kagome sobbed, large tears running from her face.

"I'm sorry, honey. Daddy is just useless when it comes to his sight. Oh my daughter, if I could have seen you," he replied sadly.

"Oh, daddy, I forgive you. I'll be your eyes for now on," Kagome smiled and took her father by the hand. "Look, mommy is back from the grocery store. Let's go home."

Her father smiled and ruffled her hair.

"What would I do without you, my sweet little girl?" her father said and let himself be led by Kagome "Kagome- chan?"

"Kagome- chan?"  


"Kagome- chan?" a child asked, gently shaking the futuristic miko awake.

Kagome slowly blinked her blue gray eyes open and found herself faced with yellow and orange blocks. For a moment, Kagome was more hazy from her awakening, than her eyesight. As she tried to focus, two big brown eyes, black hair, and a big smile invaded her vision.

"Rin- chan?" Kagome replied groggily.

"Of course it is Rin, you impudent wench," Jaken screeched.

Kagome lazily glared at the youkai retainer and bopped him on the head with the hilt of her sword.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, this irksome onna has assaulted his most trusted retainer!" Jaken continued, waving around his hands dramatically.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken cowered.

"Silence or this Sesshoumaru will tear your voice from your throat," the inu taiyoukai warned, his face immovable like marble.

"Of course," Jaken replied and then backed away, half bowed to his lord.

"Rin wanted to see Kagome- chan and asked Sesshoumaru- sama if it was okay. And now we are here. Rin is so happy," Rin spouted out happily and grabbed Kagome's hands. "Let's play!"

"Okay, Rin- chan!" Kagome smiled and let the girl lead her into the nearby meadow, the same that once had the well.

"There are many pretty flowers here. Oh, remember last time we picked flowers? Kagome- chan taught Rin some of the names of the flowers," Rin beamed and picked up a white flower. "What is the name of this flower? It reminds Rin of Sesshoumaru- sama."

Kagome tried to focus on the detail of the flower, but it was so blurry that she could only make out the general form of the flower. If she could see the number of petals and if the flower had anything in particular that made it unique, she would have been able to identify it in a heartbeat. Since learning herbs through Kaede, Kagome took it into her own responsibility to try to learn more about plants in general, including various plants and flowers.

Kagome sighed, and then tried to look at Rin better, before sinking to the ground. Her bangs fell over her eyes and her shoulders shook slightly with a sob.

'This is not how I wanted to reveal my weakness, especially in front of Sesshoumaru.'

"Kagome- chan?" Rin asked worriedly. "What is wrong?"

"I'm cursed, Rin- chan. I cannot see very well right now, and in another day and a half I will no longer be able to see," Kagome replied softly, and strangely devoid of emotion.

Rin's happy face quickly turned into tears before she stepped back and called out, "Sesshoumaru- sama, Kagome- chan is cursed. Please, my lord, can we not help her. Rin wants Kagome- chan to see. Rin loves Kagome- chan."

Rin embraced the older woman, and sobbed into Kagome's clothing. Kagome could hear the soft crunch of the grass near her, signaling the approach of the silver- haired demon lord.

"Is this true, onna?" Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes looked down on the head of the bluish- black haired priestess.

"Hai, and Inu Yasha has left me to rot in my curse," Kagome replied bitterly, the tears barely beading out of her eyes as another sob escaped her.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied, and Kagome could hear the soft swish of hair and silk, and the soft clank of his two swords.

"Perhaps the half- breed has become daft. The rest of your group would not be enough to confront Naraku and his vile cohorts. You are needed, miko," Sesshoumaru concluded, oddly shocking Kagome.

She had never really heard him compliment anyone, let alone find the time to divulge anything other than two or three worded phrases that involved killing something.

"What can I do? I can't blindly search for my group and join them. They are more likely to leave me again as they did this morning," Kagome retorted, half snorted.

"Must this Sesshoumaru explain things? You will accompany this Sesshoumaru and learn how to deal with your handicap. It is possible once Naraku is defeated that your curse will go away. It is heard that the houshi in your group was curse with the kazanaa by Naraku, and it will disappear on his demise," Sesshoumaru almost gritted out.

He hated explaining himself, especially to beings below himself.

'However, given the situation, such small acts of compassion can be tolerated.'

Kagome mulled over Sesshoumaru's plan and it did appeal greatly to her. She hated the thought of being cooped up in the village with nothing to do but possibly run into every hazard in her walking path.

"You make it seem so easy. However, I don't wish to remain idle in the village. If I go with you, I need to go to the village and tell Kaede, and gather what supplies I need," Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded and called out, "Ah- Uh, escort the miko to the village."

The dragon bayed softly in response and plodded to Kagome's side, nudging her. Kagome giggled and carefully climbed onto the two- headed daragon youkai. The trip to the village was a lot faster than Kagome had expected. Ah- Uh even stopped right outside Kaede's home to let Kagome off of him.

"I'll be back," Kagome said, and patted each nose of the dragon before opening the flap to the old miko's home. "Kaede- baa- chan?"

"Hai, Kagome?" Kaede asked, looking up from her little table.

Kagome set the basket of herbs down, and then sat by Kaede.

"I saw Sesshoumaru in the forest," Kagome started.

"And what the youkai lord say to ye?" the old woman looked at Kagome with her one eye.

"He suggested that I join his group. He believes that if Naraku is killed, then the curse will go away, just as Miroku's had. I agree with Sesshoumaru. I don't want to stick around the village with nothing to do. I know people would take pity on me and I would inevitably feel like a burden. Please understand, Kaede- baa- chan, no matter my ailment, it is my duty to complete the Shikon no Tama. It is my duty to make sure Naraku no longer plagues this land with his presence. I could care less if I stayed blind for the rest of my life. I care more to complete the jewel, purify it, and make sure no one can take it for granted with their selfish desires. I grew up not knowing that it was inside me. I only knew of its legend and never really respected it. I have changed greatly and this is my sole mission. If I die from this, then it is my destiny. I know Kikyo always wanted to be an ordinary woman and never wanted the burden of the Shikon no Tama. I understand her feelings and have often thought the same, but I accept it fully. I have to do this," Kagome explained passionately.

"I understand ye, Kagome child. Ye have been the daughter that I never bared. I am proud of ye and send my blessings," Kaede simply replied, her eyes moist.

Although Kagome did not know that the old miko before her had been moved by her words, Kagome hugged Kaede and then quickly moved to gather her things.

For the first time, Kagome's heart was devoid of the heaviness it had held.

'I now know what I need to do, and without anymore hindrance. I won't endanger my friends or worry as much in their presence. This curse will not keep me down. I will overcome it by any means possible,' she thought with determination and for once, strong pride and confidence in herself. 'I am Kagome, the Shikon no Miko.'

When the well had been destroyed, Kaede had provided Kagome with a suitable attire, filled with simple kimono of her clan and some priestess attire. Instead of red and white, Kagome wore green and white as she loathed to remind herself of Kikyo in front of Inu Yasha.

As soon as she had all of her materials in her dilapidated yellow satchel, she exited the old miko's home. Ah- Un loyally awaited her. She attached her bag to the dragon's side and mounted. The passing villagers hesitantly passed, but as Kagome waved, they smiled and waved back.

'I will make sure you are safe to live another day. You are the people that will one day make this village the thriving metropolis that I once called home,' she thought with conviction.

Ah- Uh took off in the direction of his master. When the dragon came upon Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai was already in the air with Jaken clutching his mokomoko-sama and Rin held snugly in his arm.

Sesshoumaru knew the miko and his dragon servant were now traveling by air not far from him. He briefly glanced back at the young woman and almost smiled at what he saw.

'She should have been born a demoness. She exudes a fierce determination and confidence. Perhaps there is much more to the miko known as Kagome.'

The group sailed fast through the air, each in their own thoughts, but enjoying the air upon their faces. The only thing oblivious to the group's obvious content was the sun above.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru set his small group down in the courtyard of his estate. Rin was asleep in his arm while the miko Kagome was slumbering on Ah-Un's saddle.

"Have a room prepared for the miko. I must depart once more to retrieve someone to train her. I will be gone a 14 nights as I must also see what my uncle Toshiro wants. Guard Rin with your life, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said with such a cold finality in his voice.

"Yes, milord," Jaken trembled.

Sesshoumaru ventured over to a nearby cherry tree and set his ward underneath it. Once satisfied that his ward was comfortable, he turned around and approached Ah- Un. He observed her for a moment, slightly perplexed why she would sleep so soundly near one who had been an enemy.

'She is either foolish or perhaps brave. This Sesshoumaru believes the latter.'

He gently tucked a lock of her obsidian hair behind her rounded ear before picking her up. Without jostling her, he made his way back to the tree, and set her by his ward. As if the two had known, they found each other and snuggled. Sesshoumaru almost found it endearing to see the two.

'Two sleeping innocents under a sakura tree. They look like mother and daughter.'

With that thought, Sesshoumaru turned and called up his cloud to depart.

Jaken watched his lord disappear into the distance before turning to his two charges. He had no problem with Rin, but with the new human, he grinned evilly.

'He did say to find her a room. He did not say what room. He only wants his most loyal Jaken to take care of Rin.'

Jaken clapped his small hands together, and a guard came forward.

"Throw the woman into the dungeon. Make sure she has food and water. She must be bathed. The lord plans to train her. For what, I have no idea, but other than that, this Jaken has no care to what goes on," Jaken commanded.

The guard had black attire on and armor similar to Lord Sesshoumaru, except there were no spikes and a blue crescent moon adorned the middle of the chest plate. He bowed to Jaken and replied, "Your will be done, Master Jaken."

Kagome was still asleep when the guard gently picked her up. She had no idea where she was being put as she dreamt of better times.  
The guard, finely trained by the lord himself did not allow a single emotion through to his face, but he was not happy. He knew Lord Sesshoumaru enough to know that he meant to taken in this priestess as another ward, but he could not defy the lord's retainer. Despite Jaken's bumbling ways in front of his master, he was a force to reckon with once he was left to lead the castle in the lord's stead. Lord Sesshoumaru expected no less from his minions.

The dungeon was actually more of a building separate from the main part of the palace and underneath it, like a catacomb. There were no locked, just separate rooms with sliding doors. A tunnel led from there to a system of caverns filled with both cooling pools and hot springs. Some of the barren caverns were used to beat prisoners.

The guard chose a room away from the other prisoners kept. Most of the others were youkai, and would make it difficult for the guards if they placed a hated human in their midst. The room was slightly smaller than a normal stall for a horse and had a thin plain futon and black yukata on top of it. The prisoners were to wear the simple attire and not given the choice to remain in their own clothing. The inu youkai sighed, and began undressing the mortal woman, hoping she would not wake. He did not relish hearing her panic, let alone the bitter scent of fear. Fortunately, she remained asleep and unaware of her surroundings as he pulled the yukata over her and tied the simple obi about her waist.

Once done, he shut the door and informed the current guard on duty in the dungeon.

"Make sure she is fed and cleaned daily. The master wants her alive. Lord Sesshoumaru has plans for her," he informed.

"Very well, Isamu- san," the other snapped to attention.

Kagome slowly woke as she banged her head into a wall.

"Ow, that hurt," she mumbled groggily, as she slowly opened her eyes.

What greeted her was darkness. Immediately she panicked.

"It's not three days yet, it is?" she cried softly, her eyes darting around the room as she felt around.

The room she was in was definitely small. As she sat up, she saw a faint light under the door and sighed in relief.

'I can still see, but why am I in here? Is this a guest room?'

She slowly stood, and brushed her clothes flat, before she noticed something else.

'What is this? Did someone change me? I'm wearing a yukata.'

She frowned and pushed her hand on the door only to see that it would not budge. Her frowned deepened as she tried sliding the door this time. Again, the door did not budge.

She called out, "Hey, is someone out there? I can't seem to get out of my room. Can someone help me?"

On the other slide she heard footsteps, but the door did not open.

"You are in the dungeon, wench. Why would I let you out? Lay on your futon and keep quiet," a male voice commanded.

"But there must be a mistake. I just got here with Lord Sesshoumaru. He is going to help me. Please, go ask for him. This will be all cleared up in no time," she replied, clearly confused. "I've done nothing to deserve this."

"You will do best to remain silent, miko wench. Not another word! You are a prisoner. The Lord is away on duty. Be happy that you will have food and bath until he returns. Disobey and I will have no choice but punish you. Understand?" the male voice said forcefully.

"But I did nothing!" Kagome shouted, and then beat on the door. "Let me out!"

The door slid open quickly and before Kagome could respond further, she was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"You are an insolent one, perhaps even an idiot. I said to be silent and you disobeyed," the guard growled.

Kagome sensed it to be a bear demon with long dark brown hair. Over each eyebrow was a small simple green circle. The youkai dug his claws into her upper arm and Kagome yelped in pain.

"Hey! Quit hurting me. I didn't do anything. I'm a guest here! What's going on?" she cried, her tears flowing out of confusion and frustration.

The bear simply snarled and dragged her through a dark cavern tunnel. Kagome had no idea where she was being taken, but she had a feeling she would not like it all. The tunnel was not that big and although Kagome was not usually one to suffer from claustrophobia, she was beginning to think it was a long hidden fear of hers. Soon enough, they entered a room with a faint light, mainly from two torches. The room had chains and a few weapons that she could not recognize, except for whips.

Slowly, she realized what this stone room was, a torture chamber. Her confusion quickly flowed into panic.  
"No! Why are we here?" she cried out, her voice on the brink of turning into a terror filled scream.

The only thing she got was another snarl and found herself brutally slammed front first against the wall with a red eyed, enraged bear demon.

"Silence!" he roared, and Kagome could hear his bestial side more deeply embedded in his voice.

She whimpered in reply as he pulled each of her arms into a metal handcuff that hung by a chain from the cavern ceiling.

"Quit your whimpering, filthy ningen. Five lashes will be your punishment," the brown haired youkai snarled, and then grabbed a leather whip from the wall.

Kagome trembled and for a while she felt nothing. She started to wonder what was going on until a sharp pain lanced across her upper back, quite close to the neck, bringing a white streak of light across her vision. The breath of air in her chest left her on the second lash, cutting the garbled scream from her lips. This was no mere pain. It was worse than being cut with claws or a broken bone. It was worse than flying through the air and landing hard on the ground during battle. The whip cut deep in her back a third time, feeling her blood now running from a cut on her buttocks. Her back arched in pain, pushing her front farther into the wall as she screamed.

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop!" she cried out.

Her power came to her aid, but it would not help heal her. She wished she had something to channel her powers and stop the pain, stop the bear from harming her further. It was when the forth lash fell that she heard a shriek, her powers discharging from her without her giving it any direction. At first she thought the shriek was her, but soon the room was silent with nothing but her hard panting. Minutes past, and Kagome wondered what had happened. She feared turning her head as the first lash had struck so far up that it hurt to move her neck.

Soon she smelled something burnt and turned her head carefully, wincing as she did. From the corner of her eye laid a smoldering bear youkai. She swallowed a sob and let her body hang limply from the chains. The pain on her back was great and she wondered if she had really done something wrong in her life to have deserved this whole mess.

'Huh, on the verge of being blind, and now beaten. What else?' she said bitterly to herself.

She could feel the torn edged of her skin and the blood dripping from her back.

'I'm sure someone will be along pretty soon. Youkai are like flies, blood attracts them.'

"What is going on in here?" a male asked, and then gasped as he entered the room. "Stupid bear. I should have stayed around. He has too many anger issues to deal with mortals. Priestess, did you do this?"

"P-please do-do-don't hur-t me," Kagome pleaded. "I- I did-n't do any-y-th-th-ing. I-I- I just go-t con-fused."

"Do not fret. This Isamu brought you in while you were asleep. Master Jaken ordered that you be placed here, but I did not figure that the guard on duty was itching to die from purification," the new guard said, and ventured closer. "I will let you down. You will need to bath to get the blood. I will bring another yukata."

Isamu unclasped the handcuffs, and then caught the abused priestess, knowing she would more than likely fall. He had seen this all the time in both ningen and youkai. However, knowing that the lord of the house had plans for this woman, he was determined to give her a slight bit of compassion. He had planned on coming back a little bit earlier after informing Master Jaken that he had complied with the orders given, and the miko's status, but got caught up by a few fawning demoness trying to seduce him away from his duty.

When he had finally come to the dungeon, he could smell the woman's blood and became concerned on why she had been punished so soon. He had gathered from Master Jaken that she had been in the company of Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother, Lord Inu Yasha.

He slowly led her to a nearby room with a warm onsen. He figured one too hot or cold would make her go into shock. The bear had not gone lightly, even with just four marks on her back. They were deep and he frowned.

'I may need to bring a healer. I cannot tell exactly how deep her lacerations extend.'

He tugged the remnants of the now tattered and bloodied yukata off of her, before easing her slowly into the water. As soon as the water touched the first of her cuts, her breath hitched, and then she cried out in pain. She minerals in the water had some salt, but she knew it was important to clean her wounds.

Isamu took a small cloth from the side of the hotspring and very gently washed the blood from her. Even her raven hair had absorbed it and started to clump together. The more sensitive places he took note of and tried quickly tend to as quickly as possible.

"You will have to remain quiet down here. I am not sure the full purpose of your stay, but I am certain that you should not be in the dungeon. Lord Sesshoumaru will be away for the next fourteen nights, so please be patient. Master Jaken has taken too much liberty in his duty. I am sure he is aware this is unacceptable treatment for a guest. I will send out a messenger to hopefully catch up with him to inform him of this incident. I cannot guarantee anything until then. Hopefully he will return soon. Now come priestess, I need to bring you to a healer," he said gently.

"Arigatou, Isamu- san. My name is Kagome," she said, and her eyes fluttered before she passed out before his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"I seem to be waking up in strange places," Kagome muttered, her eyes barely cracking open.

She wanted to stay asleep. She could feel her body throbbing with pain. The cover that was over her, briefly brushed over a bandage, slightly irritating the wound she sustained on her back. Her neck had a crick in it the size of Honshu and her boobs were kind of sore from laying on her stomach. She had no clue what time it was, but she knew one thing: she was definitely blind.

She blinked a few times and tried to discern any shapes or shades. She wondered at first if the room had no windows and if it was night, but as she pulled her other senses together, she realized it was daytime. The air smelled of warmed leaves and grass, and the air was not chilled like the evening.

"You have awakened priestess. Fear not, you have been secreted away into the village near the castle. In my home, all are loyal to me. You will be safe until Lord Sesshoumaru has returned. It is important that you rest so you may recover quickly. I vow to keep your presence hidden until that time. Master Jaken usually does not visit prisoners and at least to my recollection, he has not in the past three hundred years," Kagome heard Isamu explain and realized that her face was not towards him.

Kagome cleared her throat and replied, "Thank you. I hope Sesshoumaru lets me purify that toad. Unfortunately, even in that matter, I would need some help. I can't see. Naraku's incarnation, Hakudoushi cursed me three days ago with blindness. I'm afraid I've become more of a burden."

She turned her face towards the dog demon and gasped.

His aura filled with green and blues.

"That is quite unfortunate. You are no burden to this Isamu. You will probably regain it when the vile Naraku is smited from the land. If it is any consolation, I know you and our lord will succeed. He would not willingly train someone if he did not think they would have any potential," Isamu replied and then noticed her expression. "Why are you looking that way at me?"

"I see blues and greens in the form around you. Well, at least I think that is where you are," Kagome said, and then tentatively reached out to touch the demon.

She found that she could see her hand and it had blue, violet, some red, white, and at her fingertips, a bit of pink.

"Perhaps you are not entirely robbed of your sight. You are a being with a powerful ki. You may be able to see auras. Seeing as you are flabbergasted, this was probably something you had, but never focused on. Your lack of physical sight has been replaced by your spiritual eyesight," Isamu concluded thoughtfully.  
"It is better than nothing at least. I hate the dark," she replied.

Isamu smiled slightly, the expression never noticed to his newly blinded charge, and then rose from his seat, "I must return to my duties. A servant will come shortly with food and will help you turn over. The healer will also be back this evening to redress your wounds."

Kagome weakly nodded and viewed Isamu's aura disappear from her room. Kagome silently prayed in thanks to any kami who had part in her move from the prison. She knew that when the cards were dealt for her path in life, she would have many curbs to make her falter. This was in both her former life in the future and in her current life stuck in Sengoku Jidai. The aspect of her current ailments did not faze her much. Of course, accepting it was not easy, but Kagome had always prided herself on the fact that she was versatile. She learned it from her mother who smiled everyday and supported everyone around her. It was how Kagome found the strength to get through the horrors that she had experienced so far while trying to destroy Naraku and also complete the Shikon no Tama.

Isamu hunted down Jaken to make his report for the day. He was late, but it was not unusual for him to arrive with his daily report as his duties involved almost every inch of the palace. He was in charge of his own regiment of five hundred warriors, so he had to gather reports from his underlings before taking care of his other nonmilitary duties. The whereabouts of the prisoners were a part of his report as well as the outer patrol news and any spies. If Jaken was Lord Sesshoumaru's right hand, then Isamu was his left when it came to running the Western Domain. It was strange for Jaken to be in such a high position as the kappa youkai was considered a lower form of demon, unable to attain the humanoid form that he and many of his inu youkai peers could achieve. Jaken had come into service under the former Inu no Taisho and had somehow formed an alliance with a lot of the more repugnant oni. The alliance was crucial as lower youkai were vast in number. Though many were cowardly when in the face of battle, the few that remained in past battles against the moth demons of the mainland, and the panther demons of the south had been what pushed the balance of victory in favor of the Western Lord. Most of Japan in actuality was considered part of the Western domain, but it had been divvied up to strong higher level youkai that the former Inu no Taisho trusted. It had been many centuries since this had occurred, and so many youkai not educated in much of demon history or politics never knew this fact. Isamu was well educated, as he grew up alongside Lord Sesshoumaru. He was related to the stoic lord through the former Inu no Taisho's youngest brother. Like regular dogs, the inu youkai bore litters. Isamu was the firstborn of the first litter between his sire and dam. His parents bore eleven litters throughout seven hundred years totaling over eighty offspring.

With Lord Sesshoumaru's upbringing it was no different, except he was firstborn, of a litter that was destroyed by his dokkasou. His mother was a poison bearing dog demon. She had been expecting six pups, but had birthed one followed by a melted chaos of fur, flesh, and teeth. It was why Sesshoumaru was named "The Destroyer of the Circle of Life." His mother's womb had been scarred and she never birthed another litter, even to any of her lover's after the former Inu no Taisho's death.  
Isamu never pitied his friend, but was saddened how he knew that the demon prince grew up lonely. Dog demon's enjoyed pack life. Lord Sesshoumaru grew up quite serious, finding camaraderie with the soldiers or scholars, and sometimes with pups his age, like Isamu.

As the dog demon came out of his thoughts, he entered the main study to make his report. Jaken sat on top of a few cushions in front of a low table. The kappa youkai sifted through a few documents before noticing the dog demon in his presence.

"Your report, Isamu- san?" Jaken blandly requested.

Isamu handed a few of his underlings reports.

"Nothing unusual reported by the outer patrol than small skirmished brought on by youkai fleeing from the vile Naraku. As for the prisoners, our newest acquisition purified the guard on duty. This was done unconsciously. A new guard has been assigned and the priestess is back in her room. I have sent for a healer to tend to her, but I believe we will not have any further troubles from her. General Takashi's report is combined in those papers as he is with his mate and first litter visiting relatives in the north. I have assumed command over his regiments in the meantime," Isamu informed, keeping his report brisk and to the point.

"Very well, make sure to send a regiment of Takashi's to fortify our border patrol. Lord Sesshoumaru detests Naraku's presence and it would be best to send some so any human or youkai villages under our lord's protection are not threatened. It is bad enough the majority of Japan is plagued by that hanyou," Jaken said offhandedly, and Isamu nodded in agreeance. "Also, Rin wishes to visit the village. Perhaps have your mate look after her. I find that these documents have piled up and have kept me from my extra duty of watching over Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. If he gets word that I have neglected Rin, I do not relish being pummeled."

Isamu bowed slightly and replied, "I will keep Lady Rin until our lord returns. She will find it a joy to play with my sons and daughters. My mate has been asking to see her… something about sewing the girl a new kimono."

The dog demon turned heel and left to retrieve Rin. Having Rin around would be a benefit to the priestess under his care. He also enjoyed the young human's company as she was the first ningen to not fear him. She was a fresh change in his lord and for the palace as she spread her innocence and cheer everywhere.

He found the young girl easily ensconced within her personal garden. Every time he had visited the place he swore he had never seen a better garden. Lord Sesshoumaru had procured plant seedlings from around the islands and mainland for Lady Rin. She loved flowers and had learned from a flower youkai how to plant a successful garden. The garden Rin tended to was quite small compared to the imperial gardens, but he knew that Lord Sesshoumaru sometimes allowed his ward to prune the flowers and trees to keep her happy. Rin often sent many bouquet of flowers to his mate to decorate their home. Isamu often thought of her like a niece, treating her with present during festivals. His mate often made kimono or yukata for Rin and had fun dolling the young girl up. For a ningen, she was lovely. He often chuckled to himself on how he knew Lord Sesshoumaru would have his hands full come time Rin would be of age to court any male.

"Lady Rin," Isamu softly called.

Rin turned around and grinned, "Isamu-kun! Rin has missed you! Look, Lord Sesshoumaru had the groundskeeper dig a small pond for Rin. There are baby koi in there. Look how beautiful they are!"

Isamu glanced and smiled warmly, "Indeed they are, Lady Rin. They are a fine addition to your blooming garden. Each time this Isamu has visited, it seems more beautiful. Are you sure you are not secretly a flower demon?"

"Silly Isamu-kun! Rin is ningen, not a flower youkai!" Rin giggled.

"I have come to tell you that Master Jaken has been spirited away by the piles of paperwork left for Lord Sesshoumaru. Being that our lord is away, he will have to tend to those duties. He has asked me to take you to my home until Lord Sesshoumaru returns," Isamu informed the dark haired girl.

"Rin is glad to come to Isamu-kun's home. Rin promised to teach Michiko-chan how to plant a nice garden," Rin said happily and took Isamu by the hand.

"My Michiko will indeed enjoy your lessons, Rin-sensi," Isamu winked down at the young ward. "We have a special visitor in my home, but you will have to wait to find out."

"Ooh! Rin will be impatient to meet this special visitor of yours," she answered, eagerly pulling him into the palace and down the hall to retrieve a few of her necessities for her stay.

After Rin had gathered her necessary items, they made way to the village right outside the Western Citadel. Mostly youkai lived in the village, but there were some ningen who lived there that had been descendents of trusted humans throughout the centuries. Isamu's home was not grand, a testament to his belief in trying to stay humble despite being in good standing with Lord Sesshoumaru. His home was larger than most and had amenities like a hut built around a hotspring in the back of his home, but nothing was extravagant. Most of the items within his home was made by his family or had been handed down through the ages.

As they entered his home, Rin ran to hug his mate, almost toppling her over. That in itself was a feat for a ningen to accomplish, but they always humored the young girl because she was dear to them.  
"Rin wants to see the special visitor," she said enthusiastically.

"Isamu-kun, show our little flower the guest, but be mindful of the woman. I have recently tended to her, so she may be a bit groggy," Michiko replied, gently ushering Rin back to him.

Isamu nodded and bent down to be eye level with the young girl.

"Lady Rin, this guest is very special. If you see her, do not tell anyone about her being here, especially Master Jaken. Can you do that?" he asked.

Rin smiled and replied, "Hai, Isamu-kun! Rin knows how to keep a secret. Rin will not tell anyone, not even Jaken-sama."

Isamu found Rin to lack any hesitation and smiled warmly, "Then let us go see her."

He led Rin down the hallway and to the right until he came to a door with a barrier that only he and Michiko could part. With little effort, he brought the barrier down and slid the door open for Rin and him to enter. As soon as Rin peered in, she saw the guest and ran in.

"Kagome-chan! Rin thought you went away with Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried happily, but then stopped by the miko's futon as she noticed that Kagome was heavily bandaged. "Oh, what happened to Kagome-chan?"

Rin's happiness quickly turned to tears.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome asked softly, still laying on her stomach.

Kagome could make out Rin's aura. She could feel Rin's deep concern and sadness for Kagome's own predicament.

"Don't worry about me, Rin-chan. I'm just glad you're here. I've been terribly lonely," Kagome replied, trying to soothe the young girl.

"Rin remembers that Kagome-chan said that she cannot see well," Rin stated, and Kagome remembered when Rin had tried to get her to discern the type of flower she had picked back before she came to the palace.

"I can't see anymore, little one. It's okay though. I'm just glad you're here and we will become good friends," Kagome smiled, but inside, she wished she could sit up to hug the bright brown eyed girl.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. Rin will stay with Kagome-chan always. Soon Lord Sesshoumaru will return and we can all be friends," Rin smiled.

Isamu smiled at the two humans and slowly backed out of the room to allow the females time alone to bond. It lightened his heart to see how Rin and Kagome interacted.

'Like a pack. They look and act so much alike. It is a blessing to see such light in the darkness of these times.'


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sat against a cushion that had been propped against a tree. She reveled in the warmth of the sun on her facing instead of wallowing in sorrow over her loss of sight. She enjoyed hearing Rin hum as the young girl planted seeds in Isamu's garden.

"She is such a dear, is she not?" Kagome heard Michiko ask her.

"Hai. Rin-chan has always known how to make me smile. I don't even have to see her to know that. Even her aura tells me how gentle and pure she is," Kagome replied, and picked up one of the flowers that Rin had picked for her earlier.

"How is your back?" the demoness wondered.

It is much better. It is a bit sore, but not like it was eleven days ago. The cushion was a great idea and I guess it helps that you had a numbing herbal treatment there," Kagome informed. "You will have to teach me how to make it."

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be arriving tomorrow. He will be informed of Jaken's poor treatment of you," Michiko stated.

"I know, but Jaken was probably thinking that when Sesshoumaru meant to prepare a room, that it did not mean in a regular guess quarters," Kagome tried to defend the kappa.

"You are naïve, Kagome. Jaken detests humans. Lord Sesshoumaru merely thinks of them as a hindrance, something below him to take notice. For him to offer to train you and house you in his ancestral home does not constitute throwing you in the dungeon and Jaken knows that. He did it on purpose. He probably did not think the blasted bear youkai would have mistreated you, but he definitely was not adhering to Lord Sesshoumaru's request. Jaken cannot stand having Rin along and pushes her off onto Isamu and I. We love having her with us, but we have seen him pinch her and verbally degrade her constantly. Rin is the same as you, very naïve, but her only excuse is that she is still a child. Isamu has decided that Jaken must be reported," Michiko explained, her voice full of conviction.

"I never thought of it that way. I had always thought that Jaken was always grumpy," Kagome said, taking in Michiko's words.

Kagome heard a rush of clothing coming in and looked over to recognize it as Isamu's aura.

"Why are you in a rush, my mate?" Michiko asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has returned earlier and has requested for both his ward and Lady Kagome," he stated. "Come, he wishes to see you immediately."

"You must arrange for Lady Kagome to be escorted on a palanquin. She will not make it and if you carry her, you will jostle the wounds on her," the inu demoness said sternly.

"Of course, my love," Isamu agreed. "It has been done."

Isamu bent down and scooped Kagome up carefully, cushions and all. Kagome winced a little, but she was not in too much pain as Michiko's herbs had alleviated much of that problem. Rin followed behind, brushing her yukata from errant flower petals and leaves.

He escorted her to the front entrance of his home where there were four guards waiting around a navy covered palanquin that bore a white crescent moon on he fabric. Rin eagerly hopped in, and then Isamu carefully arranged Kagome inside of the palanquin. Satisfied once Kagome was comfortable, he lowered the curtain and signaled for his guards to pick up the contraption. The guards were quite careful in handling them, and Kagome did not feel even one jolt as they rushed their entourage to the Western Citadel.

"Can the miko not walk?" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru ask.

"I apologize my lord for you to find out this way, but Jaken had placed Lady Kagome in the dungeon. A guard brutalized her, and when I found out, I whisked her into my home for care. She is still healing, but she needs more time, hence why I had arranged this mode of transportation for her," Isamu explained, and lifted the curtain.

Sesshoumaru looked upon Kagome and saw that she held some bruising on her face, but her attire covered the rest of her body, hindering him from assessing her injuries. He turned to Jaken, and found the kappa youkai shaking in fear.

"Did I not ask you to prepare a room for the miko, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai mi lord, you did," Jaken replied meekly.

"Then why did you feel that she deserved to be placed where we put criminals and war prisoners when she was to be trained by this Sesshoumaru?" he pried further.

"She is the half-breed's bitch. I only thought that she would be better there while you were gone so she would not destroy anything," Jaken answered as innocently as he could.

"That is a pathetic excuse. I did not allow you to align yourself to my house just to be presumptuous of this Sesshoumaru's intentions. You have disobeyed and thusly since you believe that a guest of this Sesshoumaru deserves to be placed in the dungeon, then there you will live," the demon lord ordained.

"But mi lord, she is just a human. I have been your vassal for many years. You would do this to me?" Jaken cried out.

"Your words are a cry for desperation. This has not been the first act that you have gone against my will. Despite your intentions for the best of this Sesshoumaru, you have forgotten that I make the final word. Isamu, escort Jaken to his permanent home," Sesshoumaru said, and then walked to the palanquin.

"You have been wronged, miko. You will want for nothing in this place anymore. Know that this Sesshoumaru did not encourage such behavior from the lowly Jaken. Every person in the citadel will know that you are to receive as much respect as if you were this Sesshoumaru," he vowed.

"It is okay. You do not have to do all of that just for me," Kagome replied. "I am just plain old Kagome. Your training is adequate enough."

"You are too modest. I will bring you to a room so you may rest. I imagine Michiko has been taking care of you and will ask Isamu to have her remain your healer," Sesshoumaru said, and then signaled the guards to pick up the palanquin once more and follow him.

Kagome really did not want Sesshoumaru to go all out for her. She knew he was honorable, but did not want to feel like he had to do everything in his power to make her comfortable after the incident with Jaken. She just wanted to train to become a better fighter and priestess. He had already agreed to help her with that even though she was blind.

The room he bestowed upon her was breathtaking, at least how Sesshoumaru describe its features. She was grateful for his consideration of her disability. There was a small welcoming chamber, then a hallway that led to the larger bedroom, and then had a small storage room and even a room built over an onsen. The bedroom was spacious, and had a large cushioned futon on the floor with many inviting pillows. It was done in white with tasteful, yet simplistic trim in the navy and gold house colors.

One of the guards helped Kagome out and onto her bed.

"I trust your accommodations look appealing, Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai, this is far more than I had imagined. Thank you for giving me a vivid imagine of my room with your words. I almost did not think you were the demon lord I have come to know. Are you sure, Sesshoumaru? Do I really deserve it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do not be ridiculous. It is far less than you deserve. I will send in a seamstress to make you attire for court, practice, and even travel. I apologize, but I must go for now. I will have you summoned to partake an evening meal with this Sesshoumaru," he said, and then turned.

The guards also left the room, and Kagome lay back onto the cushions, enjoying their softness. No sooner that they had left, Rin came bouncing into the room.

"Ooh, Kagome-chan got a very nice set of rooms!" Rin exclaimed, and then jumped onto the bed.

Fortunate for Kagome, the bed was large enough so that she was not jostled too much.

"Rin, settle down. I am sure Sesshoumaru would not want you to be jumping on anyone's bed. Perhaps we can find something to do around here. I am not familiar with the citadel like you are. Do you know anything we can do?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, Rin has those crowns that you gave her. Maybe we can draw?" she said.

Kagome laughed at her cute pronunciation and replied, "It is 'crayons'. Cray ons. Yeah, sounds like a good idea. I will wait here while you go get them."

"Ok, Rin will go get paper and cray ons," Rin said and zipped out of the room.

When Rin returned, pulled a table over.

"Rin has returned. Here you go Kagome-chan. Pick a color," she beckoned.

Kagome did not want to make Rin sad, but she reminded her, "Remember Rin-chan, I cannot see. Perhaps you should draw and then when you are done, you can tell me about the picture. I will do my best to imagine it so I can enjoy it."

"Rin is sorry that she forgot that Kagome-chan was blind," Rin said, and then hugged Kagome lightly.

Kagome patted the girl's head.

"It is okay. Hopefully sooner than later I can see, and then we can draw together," Kagome smiled.

Kagome's mind wandered a while, going over the way Sesshoumaru sounded more softer than she had every heard. Was it because of her disability? Was it because of the beating she had gotten by his guards? She would have been happy in a mediocre room, but from Sesshoumaru's description, it almost sounded royal.

"What room is this, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked off-handedly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama put you in the Lady of the West's room, the best room in the citadel, except for my lord's own chambers," the boisterous girl replied, her crayon dancing over her drawing page.

"Why this room?" Kagome asked.

"So that you are protected? Why else, Kagome-sama?" Rin-chan said her voice sounding confused.

'Well, I feel kind of dumb asking that. It makes total sense,' she thought, giving herself a mental slap.

"Nevermind, Rin-chan. I just have never known Sesshoumaru like you have," Kagome explained.

Rin accepted the answer, grabbed Kagome's hand, and then said, "I am done with my drawing. I will explain it for you. Here is a picture of Sesshoumaru-sama standing underneath a tree. He is watching us pick flowers."

Rin directed Kagome's hands over the drawing. Although Kagome could not see, she could imagine the picture. She tried to feel the wax on the page, but it did not give her much help.

"It sounds lovely," Kagome answered with a smile.

"I will keep it safe. When you can see again, I will show it to you," Rin assured her. "Oh, Michiko is here. I better go so she can take care of you."

Kagome could hear the girl skip out of the room, the drawing flapping along with her movements.

"Well, you are back earlier than expected," Kagome said teasingly.

"Maybe I should go so you can miss me more, little miko?" Michiko teased back. "I am not here for taking care of your back for the moment. I need to explain what has occurred."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked nervously, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"Jaken has dishonored a female under Sesshoumaru's care. We take care of our females as there are not many and we youkai do not produce in quantity as we use to. That has to do with the expansion of humans. However, that is beside the point right now. You were brought here under his protection and to be given training that only youkai of the highest honor are to be bestowed. For you to be given such a privilege means that you are very important to the Western Domain, especially since you are ningen. The wrong Jaken has done has made Sesshoumaru to right it by giving you the highest honor next to his own," the inu demoness explained.

"What does that mean?" she panicked, not exactly knowing the full implication Michiko's words.

She then felt Sesshoumaru enter the room and looked to him with confusion.

"It means that you are the Lady of the West, Lady Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, finishing Michiko's explanation.


End file.
